


Perversion Talisman

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Hourglass Expansion, Hypnosis, Maid, Perversion, Talisman, Transformation, Unaware Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A shrine-tending gyaru decides to have a bit of fun with the forbidden talismans, turning her friends into perverse mockeries.
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 12





	Perversion Talisman

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 6.

“Maaaan. Cleaning this place is just the woooooorst.”

A loud voice echoed through the air as a young blonde and tanned girl leaned up against the broom that she had been sweeping the ground with. A girl that really wished she wasn’t here, despite knowing that she was intimately responsible for her presence.

Her name was Mizutani Azami. A young and excitable girl who had been blessed with huge features despite her age. Like, the point where several people had confused her for being a gravure model despite only being legal as of late last year. And here she was, cleaning away at a dinky old shrine.

Why was she here? Oh, that was simple enough to explain. She had been curious about one of her classmates’ profession and lineage as a shrine tender, and thus wanted to help because she had nothing better to do. And while she’d normally love to do this kind of task…

Nobody had been around in weeks! And she was getting really tired of being the only one there while he was off doing things! It was the worst! Why couldn’t people just be nice and visit the shrine once in a while? Then she’d have something to do!

“Aaaaaahhh!” Azami shouted as she very nearly smashed the broom against the ground, only to flinch as it brushed against the rocks. She remembered the last time she got angry, she ended up getting tossed over her friend’s knee, and…

Her body shivered on command as she rubbed her butt. She could still feel the sting, and it had been several weeks since it happened. Then again, she actually did kind of like it, which was why he had gone to such an extreme…

“What the heck do I do now…” She muttered as she raised her broom up once more, leaning against it as she looked around the grounds. What could a girl like her, whose attention span could better be described as a loose fuse, possibly do?

...Hold on, something crossed her mind. Didn’t her friend say that he had some talisman laying around, designed for demon sealing, that he said were never to be used on humans..?

Azami dropped her broom as she dashed into the main shrine, using her surprisingly in-depth memory to look through the place and find the talisman that he had been talking about.

One thorough searching later, and she found them underneath her friend’s pillow, causing her to giggle. There were elaborate characters written on every single one of them, but there was a spot where you could write in your own character. If she recalled correctly, this was to ensure that you had the right tool for the right task.

To try and test it out, she wrote an erotic character on the talisman and slapped it down on the pillow, to see what would happen. Not even a second later, and the nice cozy thing had turned into a ‘YES’ pillow, like the ones cuties would snugly cling to in porn to show off their consent.

“It works!” Azami cried out, gears immediately turning around inside her head as she thought of ways that she could put it to good use. What could she do, what could she do..?

Oh, yes, she knew who she could try it on. And if she was lucky, she’d catch those very same people before they headed home for the day..!

It was time to be devious. Before her friend caught her, she’d spread a bit of perverse fun, just so she could shake off the boredom of tending to the shrine..!

\---

“Suikumo. Have you finished everything you wanted to do?”

Himitsu Saki, blue-haired and dignified student president of the nearby school, walked alongside a shorter and mousier girl who didn’t seem to be able to work up the courage to be honest whenever she was around her.

“S-Somewhat. I-I… I think there’s still more to do, but I’m a little tired…” Her lavender-haired friend, Suikumo Saeko, muttered as she walked by her friend’s side. Slowly. Painfully. She didn’t want to keep her, but despite how slow she walked, she always matched her pace… “W-What about you, Himitsu..?”

The taller of the two girls nodded slightly, adjusting the ruler she always kept by her side. It was comforting, if she had to admit it. “I finished next week’s homework, and helped those that needed a hand. If you’d like, I could show you what you’re doing wrong. You know you can always ask.” She said, smiling gently as she looked at her friend.

“N-No, it’s fine. I’m fine…” Saeko muttered, adjusting her uniform slightly. She needed a way to get away from her precious friend. Just so that she could breathe. Maybe if she used that blonde in the dis-

...That was Mizutani, wasn’t it? That shade of brown, the absurdly enormous tits, and the blonde hair that blew happily in the wind. There was no mistaking her. Why was she here..? Didn’t she have other duties that let her get excused from school?

“Saaaaaki! Saaaaaaaeko! I wanna show you somethiiiiing!” Azami cried as she ran towards the two, her breasts bouncing obnoxiously in the process. Oh, she had found exactly the pair she’d love to use these talismans on…

The two student council members blinked and looked at each other rapidly as the tanned shrine tender approached, with Saki stepping forth to deal with her. “Stop running at that dangerous pace, Mizutani. And explain at once, what exactly it is that you want us to see?” She asked, hoping to get an answer once the girl slowed down as she made her way all the way over to the two of them…

“Iiiii…” The tanned girl caught her breath, her breasts still refusing to calm down thanks to her loose robes. “I wanna try and see what happens if I do thiiiissss!” She giggled, immediately slapping one of the talismans onto the student president’s face, without even letting her get a moment to properly question what the thing was.

Saeko watched in sudden and abject horror as the girl that she admired and loved suddenly pulsated with an energy that caused her nethers to flood over just by being near her. The mousy girl’s cheeks flushing bright red at the sight of that sudden transformation…

Once the energies died down, Saki seemed to be unchanged. But that was only if you saw her from a distance. If you looked at her straight from the front, it wasn’t hard to notice that her breasts had grown quite a few sizes, to the point where her modest shirt now struggled to contain her bosom as her nipples brushed up against the bottom of the fabric.

It wasn’t just her breasts either. Her hips had grown wide as well. Wider than even the girl that had slapped it on in the first place, and her hips were made for breeding. Her waist and stomach grew thinner too, almost like her body was forced to turn into a proverbial hourglass, with top and bottom parts being heavy and leaving very little space between the two.

All of this combined with the blue-haired girl sticking her arms forward, like a zombie would, as she idly started jumping up and down. “Cock.” She muttered idly, as she started jumping away, her eyes squarely focused on the single thought inside her mind.

“W-What did you do!?” Saeko shouted as she immediately grabbed the massive-tittied shrine-tender, shaking that tanned bitch around with all of her might. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKI!?”

Azami giggled, surprised to see this much passion and care streaming out of the otherwise quiet and shy girl’s lips. “I just turned her into a pervert by giving her a ‘Cock’ talisman! Now she’s acting like one of those hopping vampires that my buddy always warns me about! I didn’t think those were real, but surely they can’t be that dangerous if the only thing she’s trying to get is a cock!”

The shorter and normally shy girl twitched with anger as she kept violently shaking the girl around. “TURN HER BACK TURN HER BACK TURN HER BACK!” She shouted rapidly, not about to let her best friend and crush get turned into an elaborate and excessive cock sucker. The least she could do was make her a pervert that loved her, instead of one that couldn’t think for herself!

“But whyyyy? She’ll be fiiiiine!” The tanned girl giggled, not taking the girl’s pleas seriously at all. Especially since they were so out of left field. Actually, since they were so out of the ordinary…

She grinned, and Saeko almost immediately realized what she was about to do. She widely let go of her, and tried to make a break for it. “SAKI! GET BACK HERE!” She shouted, hoping that she could catch up to her friend before she’d get too far away…

Only for something to skip inside her mind. What was she doing, exactly..? Why was she angry before..?

The student council member looked down at herself, and gasped as she noticed all the filth that was covering her! “I-Impossible, somebody’s put all this dirty stuff all over me..!”

Of course, there wasn’t actually any dirty stuff on her. All that actually covered her was her clothes. But thanks to the ‘dirty’ talisman stuck to the back of her head, she didn’t know any better. She just thought that she was covered in the worst, most despicable kind of clothes. And she had to get them off, so she wasn’t seen as dirty..!

Saeko tossed her uniform off, her body shivering as the cold air around her started brushing against her body. Her meager, subtle yet supple form. She was not anywhere near as curvaceous or as developed as the tanned shrine tender, nor her crush. But that didn’t matter. She needed to catch up to her friend, now that she didn’t wear the clothes that would ruin her reputation..!

“Wait for me, Saki!” The now-naked and definitely streaking girl shouted as she ran in the direction of her friend, not realizing that people were staring at her with dirty things in their minds. Oh, just the sight of her was enough to make them pop a couple of delightful hard-ons…

All while Azami was busy laughing at the two idiots in the distance. Oh, god, turning them into perverts was the best thing she had ever thought of! Now she finally got to have a bit of fun, and she didn’t get in trouble or anything. Her friend would never find out about what she had done…”

“...Mizutani.”

The tanned girl felt a chill run down her spine as she slowly but surely turned around, sweat pouring down her face as she nervously laughed. “H-hey there, Yu! W-What are you doing here?”

Standing at roughly half her size was a young man, the boy that she studied under. The shrine tender, Yu. A black-haired youth that never gave her the time of day considering all of the antics she tried to pull.

“You grabbed the demon-sealing talismans. I told you that you weren’t allowed to do that, didn’t I?” The short yet stoic looking boy said, his stern gaze peering straight into her eyes and keeping her from moving due to the intense pressure his disapproval put on her.

Azami slowly nodded, knowing how badly she had messed up. Ah well. At least she had fun.

She let out a short cry as she felt a talisman get slapped onto her face, the energies within the potent talisman causing a brief transformation that sealed away her behavior for the time being…

Leaving an ill-fitted maid in her place. Her blonde hair had turned a powdered white, while her skin remained as tanned as ever, and her curves couldn’t fit within the astronomically small outfit the talisman had forced upon her. Perhaps intentionally, given the “Oh, dear. Look at the time. I’m supposed to be cleaning. I do apologize, Master.” She said, her voice taking on a much more dignified and apologetic tone as she started taking off towards the shrine.

By hopping, of course. Eventually, she’d be released from the talisman’s hold, but for now she had to deal with the consequences of her own actions. And clean up the mess she made too, oh dear...


End file.
